The Wolf In Me
by xXxCaitlinnBlackxXx
Summary: Hermione is in her final year at Hogwarts, an old teacher and her first crush returns but shes happy with Ron..right?
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this, just want to say that I do not want pathetic nasty people reviewing me horrible messages, I write to express myself not to be slagged down. Any nice reviews, or any reviews suggesting how I could improve my work would be greatly appreciated. Thank you 

Also Hermione is in her final year, Remus Lupin has been given another chance to work at Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron are dating. Rated for sexual situations, actual sex may be in the next chapter I haven't decided yet.

**The Wolf in Me**

_And so it began all over again, another day of acting, pretending he was respectable man._

He slowly entered the great hall and looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted her at once, her long brown hair was in loose pretty curls today. Within a second she felt eyes upon her and looked up from her convocation with Ron, it was only for a split second, not even Ron had noticed. But he had.

He took his place at the staff table and pretended to eat some toast, every now and then chancing a glance at her. She seemed not to notice though and carried on talking to Ron. Observing the couple more closely Remus noticed their hands were entwined under the table. He dropped his toast immediately. Back came the now familiar feeling of jealousy and anger bubbling away in his stomach. He shot a nasty glance at her turned back, before getting up and retreating back to his room to prepare for his first lesson.

It came around sooner than he had hoped and together they walked in holding hands and smiling. She looked straight at him the second she had entered before turning away and taking a seat with Ron near the back. He watched her as she worked, everyone else was far too interested in his or her work to see him, so he sat and he watched her. She pretended not to notice though, this was just one of the things that drove him crazy about her.

The end of class soon came and he stood up, "Miss Granger, I would like a word please." He said loudly over the noise of the students packing away their books. "Yes Sir." She smiled sweetly. He watched as she kissed Ron on the cheek and turned, slowly making her way to him. The classroom door slammed shut and she quickly turned to see that they were alone. "Did you miss me?" she said quietly with the most seductive smile, moving slowly towards him. "What do you think?" he said with a sexy smirk roughly pulling her to him. Within seconds he was kissing her fiercely, he pushed her up against his desk and let his hands explore her body. She moaned and gently bit his lip as he pressed himself up against her and that was it. She had done it again, he picked her up and slammed her down on his desk. There was a loud bang on the classroom door and in an instant she was on her feet straightened out her robes and smoothing down her hair.

Breathing deeply he looked her up and down and sighed, "Tonight?" he said urgently in a hurried whisper. "I'll come when Ron's gone to bed." She said quietly gently kissing him and moving towards the door. "So professor ill have that done by tomorrow is that okay?" she asked loudly as he opened the door to reveal a group of 1st years. "Sure, thank you Miss Granger." He smiled before turning to let his next class in.

He sat down at his desk after dinner, it would only be a few hours now until he would see her again. He hated this, he had always been a good man, a caring and gentle lover. But she did something to him, she made him loose all sense and reason, she brought out the wolf in him.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all I would like to say thank you for all my lovely reviews and a special thank you to 'siriusly lupine', your review really made me smile! x  _

Anyhow sorry I've taken a while to update but it'll probably up to a week for each new chapter for now its just I'm in the middle of revising for my GCSESs lol.

As for your questions, both 'ShyMoonLight' and 'siriusly lupine' asked why Hermione is dating Ron when obviously she has a thing for Remus, well although Hermione is of age to have a mature relationship, Remus is still a teacher at the school and therefore it would of course be forbidden for him to date a student. And hopefully this chapter might let you in on why I've put Hermione in a relationship with Ron.

**What is it, this thing we have?**

Remus decided to skip dinner and instead just wait for her. He sat in front of a large stack of first year Defence Against The Dark Arts essays he desperately needed to mark and put his head in his hands, raising his head every now and then only to check the clock on the nearby wall. Finally the signal he had been waiting for arrived, and at once he was on his feet rushing towards the door. He quickly opened it and allowed her to slip past him.

"Sorry I'm so late, he took forever to go to bed," she smiled apologetically.

"No problem," he said pulling her to him at once and pressing his lips to hers.

_It had only been a few hours and yet he had missed her, it felt so good to have her back in his arms yet he couldn't help but wonder how long it would last this time. _

"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly pulling away from him.

"Can you spend the night?" he questioned, bracing himself for the answer he already knew was coming.

"Remus, you know I can't what if someone noticed I wasn't in my bed? What if Ron found out?" she said leaning over and gently kissing his neck. He half-heartedly pushed her off.

"What is this to you, this thing we have?" he said watching her face as it contracted into a look of confusion.

"I mean at first I knew you were with Ron but now we have this, so why do you stay with him? You've told me yourself your not happy with him. I could make you happy." He finished.

"You do make me happy Remus, but me and Ron have been through so much together and it would break his heart. I couldn't do that to him. But you're the only one I want you know that." She said quietly pressing her lips to his.

"It's not enough anymore, I can't stand seeing you with him it drives me crazy." He said angrily tearing himself away from her as anger began to swell up inside him.

"What do you want Remus?" she asked causing him to face her.

"I want you, all of you, to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone else," he said running a hand through his messy hair and looking away from her.

"Well if that's what you want, that's what I'll give you," she said quietly turning away from him and walking towards the door.

"Wait were are you going?" he mumbled trying to register what she has just said.

"I'm doing what you want." She said turning the doorknob and walking through the door without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, many thanks to all my lovely reviews..x! And sorry I took a while to update. I'm not really sure if I like this chapter but let me know if it was okay please? I Think It's The Right Thing To Do… 

Hermione woke up instantly and looked over at her alarm clock, it was only 5:30am but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again now. She got up and tiptoed to the bathroom so that she did not wake the other girls in the dormitory.

After taking a quick shower, she dried herself off and faced the mirror admiring her reflection. She frowned as she thought of what was to come today. Her heart filled with dread, but she knew she had to do it. It was for the best for the both of them.

After slowly getting ready, she sat and waited in the common room pretending to read a book. Just before 8:00am, Ron Weasley descended the stairs from the boy's dormitory followed closely by his best friend Harry Potter. Hermione smiled at them both as they greeted her and grimaced slightly as Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"Well let's get some breakfast then I'm starved," Ron said cheerfully grabbing Hermione's hand to lead her down to the great hall.

"Wait, Ron I need to talk to you, privately if you don't mind Harry," Hermione smiled kindly to Harry who shrugged and walked off. Ron turned and smiled at her, waiting for what she was going to say.

"This really isn't easy for me." She said quietly taking a deep breath.

"But I don't think we should see each other anymore Ron," she said very quickly staring at the floor beneath them. For a second Ron just stood there in silence.

"Your breaking up with me?" he said very quietly, his hands beginning to shake.

"I think it's the right thing to do for me, I'm so sorry." She said as hot tears began to fall freely down her cheeks.

"How can it be the right thing if we're not together?" Ron Said as a single tear escaped from him.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Hermione said, gently dropping his hands. She turned away and quickly ran to the common room needed to get as far away from him as she could. He soon followed her into the great hall.

"Wait, you can't just do this to me!" he shouted across the length of the great hall. Hermione did not even turn to look at many faces of the students and teachers, who had stopped eating their breakfast to stare at her, but left the great hall at top speed and quickly bounded the stairs taking herself straight to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys, i am soooo sorry for taking so long to update, things have just been really hectic for me recently. Again thanks for all the lovely reviews :) Also I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long but i'm just back getting into the swing of writing this story again. Please keep reviewing (I Love getting nice and helpful reviews :D )

**Taking The Next Step..**

Remus ran a hand through his messy hair and made his way towards the door ready for breakfast. As soon as he opened the door his vision was blurred by a haze of brown hair. He pulled the sobbing Hermione into his chest and sighed as he pulled the door shut behinde the both of them as they made their way into his classroom.

"Whats happened are you okay?" he breathed into her hair, taking in her scent.

"I did it, I finished things with him." she sighed, looking up into his eyes for the first time since she had arrived.

A smile crept over his face as Remus gently brought his lips to hers.

"How did he take it?" he asked quietly pulling slightly away from her and pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure." Hermione repiled quietly.

She gently brought her hand to the side of his face and smiled for the first time that day, she kissed him softly and snuggled herself into his chest.

After a short while Remus looked up at the clock on the wall, "If we skip breakfast, i don't have a lesson untill period three and if you skipped a few lessons i dont think anyone would really notice." he said biting his bottom lip gently and gazing into her eyes.

"Do you think you're ready to take our relationship to the next level Hermione?" he asked stroking her hair.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life Remus." she smiled seductively taking his hand and allowing him to lead her towards his private rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Although i did want to write about Hermione and Remus having sex in this chapter i wasn't sure if i should because i've rated this story as T and i dont no how to rate it as an M so if anyone would be kind enough to tell me how to change my rating it would be greatly appreciated :) Also please review and tell me if you want me to do a sexual scene between them or would you rather i left that a mystery? Anyhoo thank you again for all my lovely reviews:D Also i'm sorry this chapter wasn't very long either..I'm working on the length of the chapters i promise.

**What Now?**

Hermione sweeped her long roughed up hair out of her face and turned to smile at a grinning Remus. "You were amazing." he smiled kissing her lips gently.

Hermione smirked, "You weren't too bad yourself." she giggled sticking her tounge out at him before searching for her cothes and dressing. Remus stood up and streched before dressing himself too.

"What time is it Remus?" she asked quietly searching his room for a clock. Remus looked down at his watch and swore. "Second period's just finished, my first class will be here any moment!" Hee gasped quickly smoothing down his hair and checking his reflection in the nearby mirror.

Hermione jumped, "Dam. I have Potions, if i'm late Snape will kill me!" she moaned as she slipped on her shoes. "I'll give you a note saying that you were helping me with a project for my next class and get you out of trouble." he grinned as he pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

Remus bent over his desk and scribbled a quick note before thrusting it into her hand and ushering her to the classroom door. They kissed one last time before he opened the door to reveal a large group of second years. "Thank you for your help Miss Granger." he smiled before letting his next class in and chancing one last look at her before regretfully shutting the door.

Hermione hurried to potions and slipped in going straight to the front and giving Professer Snape the note that Remus had given her. Snape took the note without looking at her, read it with a smirk and nodded. Hermione sighed with relief and quickly took her usual seat at the back of the room with Harry and Ron. She smiled at Harry and turned to smile at Ron who quickly turned away from her knocking over a vile. Hermione bent down and began picking up the broken glass, "Get away i dont need your help." Ron snapped not looking at her.

Hermione retreated to her seat with her cheeks burning with embarresment. She looked over at Harry who smiled weakly. The trio spent the rest of the lesson in complete silence and as soon as the bell rang Hermione was the first to leave the classroom.

Hermione stepped out onto the school's grounds alone and sat under a large tree nearby the lake, pulling her cloak tightly around herself to protect her body from the wind.

Remus sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes, after spending the morning with Hermione he couldn't concentrate on anything but her. As the last of the students from his morning class left he made his way towards his private rooms. He threw open his bedroom window that looked over the lake and gazed out over the grounds, loosing himself in his thoughts of Hermione. After a few minutes he noticed a familar figure huddled under a tree nearby the lake. Remus pulled himself nearer to the window and smiled as he realized who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all again for my lovely reviews  Sorry about not updating sooner but I'm having a kind of hard time with things at the minute, I'm going out with someone and not many people are happy for us because of our different 'social statuses' even though we are both in love  I think it kind of relates to this story a little I mean do you honestly think everyone's going to be happy for them? Please keep reviewing you guys it honestly means so much to me. Thanks! 

**What To Do For The Best…**

Hermione suddenly awoke from her day dreaming state and without thinking looked straight up into the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom window only to see the very person she had been looking for.

She smiled at him and jumped up as he motioned for her to go come to his room.

Hermione quickly walked through the halls of Hogwarts until she reached his now very familiar room, she quickly smoothed down her hair with her left hand before knocking and slowly entering.

Remus immediately took her in his arms and breathed deeply taking in her sweet scent.

"Remus, I've been thinking a lot about this and I think I should tell Ron and Harry about us. It might make things easier for Ron to understand." Hermione finished quickly not sure of how he was going to react to her bold statement.

Remus frowned a little and sat down on a nearby desk pulling Hermione along with him so that she was standing directly in front of him. "It's just if they reacted badly and people were to find out, we could both loose more than friendships Hermione," he said quietly still apparently lost in thought.

"I know, I was thinking about your job too Remus, but I am of age to have a mature relationship there is nothing wrong with what we are doing," she finished, gently running a hand through his messy hair.

"I think that it is best for me to talk to Albus before you tell the boys," he said quietly taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Hermione smiled and pressed her lips to his. Within minutes they're kiss became more passionate and in no time he swept her off her feet and carried a giggling Hermione bride-style to his private rooms.

The next day Remus awoke early and took a shower before taking his time to dress and brush his hair. He then kissed a still sleeping Hermione gently on the forehead before slowly making his way up to the headmaster's office. Before knocking he took a deep breath and tried to relax himself"Come In," the headmaster answered cheerfully.

Remus stepped into the office and took the seat that the Albus had indicated to.

"What can I help you with Remus?" Albus smiled offering him a lemon drop.

"Erm no thank you Albus, I have come to talk to you something very important." He said nervously shaking his head at the sweet tin that was currently being waggled in front of his face temptingly by magic.

"And what is that Remus?" Albus smiled indicating for the tin to return to the desk with that special twinkle in his eye. Remus immediately felt at ease as he somehow thought that the headmaster knew what was coming next.

"I was wondering if it is acceptable for a teacher to become involved with a student." He said quietly.

"Who of course is of age." Remus added quickly.

Albus dropped his gaze from Remus's eyes for a moment and frowned slightly before muttering something quietly to himself and apparently losing himself in deep thought. After a few moments of what Remus thought had been great patience he quietly cleared his throat to attract the headmasters attention.

"Well Remus, there are no specific rules against teachers dating students in their final year although I must state it is frowned upon. As well as I am aware it would be completely up to the headmaster of the school to decide whether he allowed the teacher to continue working at his school or not," the headmaster replied finally looking up into Remus's eyes.


End file.
